Realidad Distorcionada
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Serie de mini historias que pasan en Wammy's House. Todos los personajes tienen personalidades algo diferentes a las normales y se les presentan una gran sucesión de cosas extrañas. Leanlo que se van a divertir XDXD
1. La Verdadera Verdad

Bueh, en este fic tres personajes de Death Note adoptan las personalidades de dos amigos mios y yo. Para los que me conocen, acá tenemos a Mello como Mello XDXD a Saso como Matt y a mí como Linda XDXD. Esta es la primera de las historias en Wammy's House, van a ser historias cortitas y graciosas, espero que les gusten!  
**DISCLAIMER**: Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen!

**Realidad Distorsionada (Episodio 1)  
La Verdadera Verdad**

Mihael Keehl, mejor conocido como Mello, era un niño normal de tan solo 16 años, bueno… normal dentro de lo que cabía ser el segundo niño más inteligente, uno de los probables sucesores de Elle Lawliet, el famoso detective. Él tenía un mejor amigo, Mail Jeevas, o Matt, como lo llamaba todo el mundo, un pelirrojo adicto a los videojuegos que siempre andaba fumando a escondidas. Mello creía conocer a su amigo más que nadie en el mundo, hasta que todo sucedió, y se dio cuenta de que para él… Matt era un libro en blanco.

Nuestro amigo rubio se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de Wammy's House en dirección a la habitación de Matt, como siempre, acostumbrado a ser él quien mandaba y podía mantener una ligera privacidad, entró sin siquiera tocar, quedándose helado al contemplar delante de él la imagen de quien creía su amigO quitándose un vendaje del pecho, descubriendo que en realidad se trataba de una amigA.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!-gritó Mello fuera de la habitación echándose a correr en círculos.

-Por favor…-bufó la colorada, molesta, jalándolo hacia adentro de la habitación al tiempo que se cubría-. Podrías evitar el escándalo ¿no? No quiero que me descubran.

-¡Eres una chica!-exclamó el rubio, sonrojándose hasta quedar del mismo tono que el cabello de Matt.

-Pues sí-dijo ella, restándole importancia.

-¿Y por qué no lo dices?-preguntó él, demostrando una curiosidad por la otra que jamás había demostrado.

-¿Y que me pongan a Linda de compañera de habitación? ¡Estás loco!

-¿Linda? ¿Tanto problema por esa idiota?-se sorprendió Mello.

-Sí tú supieras Mellito… eres taaaaaaaan inocente-suspiró la niña, haciéndose la culta.

-¿Inocente? ¡Habla el que juega video juegos!

-Pues deberías hacerlo… es divertido…-refunfuño molesta.

-No me cambies de tema, ¿Por qué dices que soy inocente?-preguntó el muchacho, comenzando a molestarse.

-Pues porque juzgas a Linda por su tierna presentación… ella… es horrible, es una sadomasoquista, guarra y mal hablada-explicó Mail haciendo gestos obscenos mientras hablaba de inocente niña de su edad.

Y es que así era, Linda, la tierna y dulce niña que siempre parecía preocupada por Near, tan solo se preocupaba porque nadie más notara las heridas que le dejaba noche tras noche. Matt había tenido la mala suerte de tener que ir por un libro a la habitación de la joven, encontrándose con un Near desnudo, atado a la cama con cadenas mientras Linda lo golpeaba con un cinturón. Su pálido cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, una visión horrible que la adolescente esperaba no volver a ver jamás.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Mello barajando la posibilidad de que todo eso fuese una broma pesada de su amiga.

-Pues…-un golpe en la puerta interrumpió, Matt terminó de ponerse un vendaje limpio (sí, estaba en bolas delante de Mello XDXD) y tras ponerse su blusa rallada abrió la puerta encontrándose con una muy molesta chica-. Linda…

-¡¿Se puede saber qué carajo estás haciendo?!-le grito ella-. ¡Se supone que deberías haberme llevado el trabajo para copiarlo hace ya media hora! ¡¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer que andar tocándote con tu novio Mello?!

-¿Eh? ._.???-preguntó el aludido sin entender, ¿aquella era la verdadera linda?

-Nada de "¿Eh?", sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

-¿Qué decís?-rió Matt.

-Claramente nada coherente-respondió Linda.

-No entiendo nada-suspiró Mello.

-¡Dah! ¿Qué importa?-la niña le quitó importancia-. Exijo un chape1 como recompensa por tu tardanza Matt, y encima lo tengo que venir a buscar yo…

-Pero… sos vos la que se quiere copiar… ._.

-Me importa un bledo-dijo ella, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella-. No me voy hasta que no chapen.

-Uy bueh flaca, que hincha bolas que sos eh-dijo Matt de mal humor, tomando el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos y…

**OWARI? XDXD**

* * *

1 beso

* * *

Seguro que si Saso y Mello leen esto van a reconocer un par de frases sueltas por ahi XDXD muem, espero que se hayan divertido un rato. En el próximo capítulo...

**"La Visita de Elle"**


	2. La Visita de Elle

Capítulo hyper mega súper corto, pero no por ello deja de ser gracioso, y para Saso (Matt), Shema (Elle), oniionii (Near) y para mí (Linda), esta es una de las clásicas escenas que se presentan en nuestras vidas cuando nos juntamos.  


* * *

**Realidad Distorsionada**

**Episodio 2: La visita de Elle**

-¡Que alguien me ayude!-gritaba Elle desaforado intentando huir de la pequeña Linda.

-No, no, no, tú eres mío mí querido L-rió la niña abrazándolo como si de una muñeca se tratase.

-Por favor… Linda, bonita, suéltame ¿sí? Te daré lo que quieras-suplicó Elle ya sin más recursos que utilizar.

-Pues entonces bésame-dijo ella sin dar más vueltas estirando los labios como para besarlo.

-Aaaaaa Mello, Near ¡Sáquenmela de encima!-les gritó él.

-Mmm… nah-dijo el más pequeño de los dos, observando la situación divertido-. Sino Linda-neechan me mata.

-Muy bien dicho oniionii-sonrió Linda, encantada, abrazada a la pierna del detective.

-¿Mello?

-Me da flojera-dijo simplemente el rubio, marchándose con su amiga Matt mientras comía su clásico chocolate.

-Ven L, nos vamos al baño-rió la acosadora.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿C-cómo que al baño?! S-si yo no tengo ganas d-de orinar-tartamudeó el morocho.

-Siiiiiiiiip, eso ya lo sé, pero nosotros vamos para otra cosa.

-Kyaaaaaaaaa-gritó Ryuzaki desesperado-. ¡Near ayúdame! ¡¿No tenés nada para decirle?!

Ante aquel comentario el pequeño peliblanco tomó conciencia poniéndose de pie para situarse frente a su amiga y mirarla a los ojos. Luego, con lentitud y la misma cara de nada que acostumbraba tener, la apuntó.

-¡Eh vo' Megan Fox!-y se fue a jugar con sus juguetes.

Al final tan solo se escucharon los tenebrosos gritos provenientes de un baño al que nadie que conociese a Linda intentaría acercarse.

**OWARI???**

**

* * *

**Y sí gente, yo siempre quiero llevar a Shemi al baño y algún día lo lograré XDXD

Próximo capítulo:  
**"El Lado Oscuro de Near"**


End file.
